Don't I Know You From Somewhere
by AliTellerFBI
Summary: What if Hotch and Emily had a different meeting chance. What if it isn't how they expected things to turn out. Read to know. This is set AU where Hotch and Haley have broken up by the time Emily gets there and Gideon has already left with Rossi there. Good luck with following that. Hotch/Prentiss pairing I know I said this was a one-shot but I posted another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is an AU where Hotch didn't know Emily from her mother and instead just from the night before. This is just a one-shot hope you enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything associated just borrowing the characters**_

She ignores me as I sit beside her, bringing the cup in her hands to her lips and taking a sip. Her dark hair is straightened, her dark eyes shining, and her pale skin illuminated by the fire. I glance around looking for a boyfriend; she was way to pretty not to have one. I didn't know anyone here so I guess sitting beside her would have to do. Since the split with my wife, Dave has been trying to get me out and away from work more. Parties weren't really my thing, but I told him I would try. I don't know how I ended up at this campfire barbeque thing. I don't even remember hearing about it; it's like I stumbled upon a whole community of beer drinking, truck driving, laid back, people. Though some rivaled me in stoniness when they first arrived, now they're all having a good time and I'm not, I'm stuck alone. I try to figure out what to say to the woman beside me but coming up empty I simply turn towards her and wing it. She turns towards me when I clear my throat and gives me a raised eyebrow look.

"Aaron," I yell over the blaring music, pointing to myself. She nods and sips her drink again, though keeping her eyes on me. "It's nice to meet you." I hold out my hand and she takes it, laughing lightly. Her laugh… WOW.

"You too," She says back.

When she doesn't offer her name an awkward silence falls over us and I ask, "And your name?"

As she goes to answer she stops abruptly and her eyes light up. She puts down her cup on the edge of the truck and jumps down grabbing my arm and pulling me down with her. "I love this song," she says a wide smile on her face. "I've been waiting for this song all night; let's dance!" I laugh and spin her around. We dance till the song is done and when it's over we clap together. She leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks," she says giving my arm a squeeze.

I reply, "My pleasure."

"They need to play that again and again and again," she laughs. "I could listen to it forever."

"It is a good song," I admit, loving the way her eyes sparkle when she smiles. She directs one of her eye sparkling smiles to me and pulls me back to where our drinks are. We sit there for a while in silence catching our breaths and drinking. If only the DJ would play the song again. He didn't however and as the night wore on I asked her if she needed a ride home.

"That would be much appreciated," she replied.

I walk her to my car and open the door for her, "What a gentleman," she says.

I give her a mock bow, "Milady."

She hops in, "Well thank you kind sir." We both laugh as I shut her door and get in on the driver's side.

As we're driving I start flipping through the radio, hoping that the song would come on. "So where are we headed," I ask to fill the silence in the car.

She gives me her address with a smile than falls silent again. "So what do you do?" She gives me a raised eyebrow, "For work I mean."

"I'm starting a new job on Monday but I don't know how that's going to go," She gives a small shrug.

I give her a smile, "I sure you'll do great."

"Thanks," she says and I swear there is a blush creeping up her cheeks.

I go to ask her something again until I realize I've pulled up in front of her house. I flip the radio one more time as I pull the car to a stop. Finally! I hear the song play and she turns with a smile towards me.

"Care to dance?" I ask. She smiles and we both hop out, leaving the radio blasting. I spin her round and round both of us laughing and smiling. When it stops we are both out of breath and she gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I had a good time tonight Aaron," She says her face flushed.

"I did too," I say. We walk towards her front door and when we get there she lets go of my hand. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a card.

"Here's my number," She gives me a wink as she opens her door and walks in. As she goes to shut it she whispers, "Call me sometime." I nod as she closes the door a smile on my face as I look at her number. Across the top of the card is her name Emily Prentiss. Wow.

…

After driving home and getting into the house I collapse onto my bed thinking about Emily. Her dark hair and ivory skin, then I think of her skin against mine and I feel myself blush. I get up and jump in a five minute shower before heading to bed. My dreams are largely of Emily and myself together. In my dream I look at her but when she opens her mouth my alarm goes off right near my ear.

"Okay, then," I whisper in my dark room, "time to go and get ready for work."

…

"It went okay Dave, I met someone rather interesting," I smile as Dave leans forward bracing his elbows on his knees.

"And," He questions "Are you going to call her?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

Rossi doesn't answer, instead Garcia does from the door, and "I think that we've got a case. We're meeting in the round table room in five minutes."

As she leaves Rossi calls, "thanks Garcia." to which she hums an mhm.

Rossi gets up and goes to the door, saying before he closes it, "I think you should call her."

I few seconds goes by before I hear a timid knock on my door. My voice goes monotone, "Come in."

When the door is opened I first see a box, a heavy box then a pair of pale arms. I watch as the woman in front of me comes in, turning away to close the door. As she shuts it I take in her appearance; she's wearing business clothes, a skirt and long-sleeved shirt, her dark hair is straightened.

"Agent Hotchner?" She asks turning around. When I hear her voice my jaw drops, then I see her face.

"Emily?" Her head snaps up as her eyes go wide.

We both stare at each other in silence for a few minutes. Emily sets her box down on the chair in front of my desk and extends a hand, "Emily Prentiss." She greets, "I was told to come here with my transfer papers."

I stand there for a moment staring at her hand, "This is the new job you were talking about?" I ask this incredulously.

Her dark as chocolate eyes seem to bore into me as they fill with anger, she snaps, "You didn't tell me you worked with the BAU."

I neutralize my expression, "You're right I apologize. May I see your papers?" She pauses for a second before her eyes soften and she shuffles through her box. Getting out the papers and handing them towards me. When our fingers brush I stiffen and so does she. I move my hand and take a look at the papers, scanning for anything wrong, "I hadn't realized we were getting a transfer. However everything seems to be in order," I hand her back her papers. "We are reviewing a case in a few minutes. Ask Spencer Reid to show you your desk and we're meeting at the room in the end of the hall; I'll introduce you there." She nods and picks up her stuff heading out of the room.

She pauses at the door; without looking back she says, "I really did have a good time Aaron." And with that she's gone. I watch her through my window and see Dave walking towards her.

I rush out of the room, "Dave a word." I call, he changes direction and starting walking towards me, I disappear into the room. I put my head in my hands as he walks in.

"What's up Hotch?" He asks shutting the door.

"It's her!" He looks confused so I wave a hand towards the window. "Last night's her!"

"Oh my goodness," he stifles a laugh. "Cute laugh, dark haired beauty, that her?"

I scowl at him, "Yes that her."

He heads towards the door, "Okay, well, good luck."

He leaves and I stand there mouth hanging open as I watch him walk down the catwalk towards Emily. This was not going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess what I was could be described as surprised however I was a little more upset. He hadn't told me where he worked and yet when I show up and he's there he only acts professional. Plus he didn't even tell me what this Spencer Reid looks like. I walk down the stairs from his office over to the clutter of desks in the center.

"Excuse me," I say hesitantly to the African-American man sitting at one of the desks. He looks up from his work and gives me a once over.

"What can I do for Miss…?" He trails off standing up from his chair a grin on his face.

"Agent Emily Prentiss," I greet in response. "I was wondering if you could introduce me to a Doctor Spencer Reid. Are you him?"

"No, I'm Derek Morgan." He laughs a little, "That genius over there with his head stuck in a book is Reid."

"Thanks," I say, walking the short distance between the desks. "Doctor Reid?"

He looks up with an annoyed look on his face, "Yes?"

"Agent Hotchner said you could show me where to put my stuff," I say hesitantly, taking in his tensed shoulders. He stands and I get a good look at him, he's around my height and all gangly making him look slightly awkward with shaggy light brown hair and brown eyes. He leads me over to a desk in direct line of Aaron's office and gestures, "this is the desk of an old agent. It's empty now so you can take it I guess."

I nod and give him a smile, "Thanks."

"No problem, why don't you put your stuff away and then I'll show you the round table room where we review the cases. We have one to review currently so I suggest hurrying up. Oh, and you can call me Reid or Spencer. " I nod again and he walks back to his desk, sitting down in his seat and pulling out his book again. I watch in fascination as his eyes scan the pages going faster than normal. I turn away and start putting my stuff in the drawers.

A few minutes go by before I feel a tap on my shoulder; I turn and see Reid, "It's time for the case." I nod as he turns and follow him up the steps and down the walk way into what I presume is the round table room.

Agent Morgan is already sitting down as well as Aaron, the famous profiler and author David Rossi and two blonde women.

Aaron speaks, "Agent Prentiss, these are Agents David Rossi," I shake Rossi's hand. "Agent Jennifer Jareau," He says.

The slimmer blonde shakes my hand, "JJ."

"You've already met Morgan and Reid and our technical analyst is Penelope Garcia," he finishes then nods for JJ to start after I shake everyone's hand.

JJ introduces the case; four brunette athletic women had been found dead in the past few weeks, all strangled. Everyone starts throwing things out there but I sit back for a few seconds, admiring the teamwork going on in front of me.

Finally Aaron quiets everyone, "Alright, wheels up in twenty." He stands and exits the room not saying anything and not looking back.

Rossi follows but stops before the door, "Welcome to the team Agent Prentiss." I nod in thanks as he leaves.

The rest of the BAU team gets up as well, Reid just walks out not even acknowledging me, and Morgan gives my shoulder a light squeeze and a smile. JJ smiles as well giving my arm a squeeze, when I stand up I'm grabbed round the shoulder in a side hug by Garcia and almost marched form the room. I look over pleased to see a smile on her face, "you're going to be great." She says stopping me by my new desk, "A new addition to my superhero collection is just what the team needed."

"Uh, thanks, I think." She gives me a smile and a quick full hug this time before she pulls away and walks casually through the desk area. I sit down in my new chair and pull out my go bag setting it on my desk. I sneak a glance towards Aaron's office and see the blinds down tight. I sigh, he had barely even acknowledged me the whole time, this whole him being my boss, thing, was not going to be good. Especially because I can't stop thinking about how handsome he looked in his suit, and how sexy his laugh had been last night; or how good it felt to be in his arms and my lips on his cheek. I rub at the headaches forming behind my eyes coming to the inevitable conclusion that I, Emily Prentiss, newest member of the most elite BAU team, was falling in love with my boss.


	3. Chapter 3

I sigh as I shut my door and rest my head against it for a few seconds. It had been way too hard to keep my eyes off of her and I need to keep this professional. I move towards the window of my office and bend one of the blinds down a bit. I get the perfect view of Emily's desk. She's rubbing her head slightly and has her eyes closed. When she opens them she glances towards my office and I let go of the blinds, backing away as if they had burned me. I walk over to the desk and grab my go bag before leaving the room. I keep looking forward, keeping my eyes away from the only thing they want to see; away from the thing they yearn to see. I hurry out of the bullpen and towards the elevator pressing the button a couple of times praying it would hurry up. I hear a pair of footsteps approaching and will myself not to turn. I feel a soft shoulder against mine and out of the corner of my eyes can see that it's Emily. I step forward to press the button again and stay slightly ahead of her; I hear her sigh quietly and it breaks my heart a little. The little bell dings and the doors open; I step into them quickly and wait for Emily to come in right behind me before hitting the close button and then the parking lot floor button. I glance at Emily and see her staring off into space on the far side of the elevator. I sigh and close my eyes regretting what I'm going to do next.

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "I'm fine, and I've got my own car."

Her decline while deserved unnerves me as I continue, "It's no problem really, and it will save you some gas money." She looks up and meets my gaze, after a few seconds she nods her head and breaks eye contact, looking back off into space again.

I catch myself staring at her and look away when I realize she knows by the slight blush in her cheeks. The doors ding again and she steps out first. I follow and take the lead, showing her quickly to the FBI issued SUV. I open her door, "Thank you sir." She says, than clasps a hand over her mouth, horror on her face. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry Agent Hotchner."

I give her a small smile remembering those words, "Hotch." I say before closing the door. I feel her eyes on me as I move to the driver's side and hop in.

I start the car before nodding towards the dash, "You can turn the radio on if you want." I give her a smirk as she blushes. She turns away from me to look out the window and I sigh, putting the car into reverse and heading towards the airport. The car ride is silent and in the drive it takes to get where we're going my mind goes on a mental loop of round table room incident.

'_She walks in behind Reid pulling at the hem of her shirt in a nervous gesture; she licks her lips and pulls at the corner of them. I introduce her to each of the team and she shakes their hands, that gorgeous smile on her face before sitting down. JJ introduces the case and we all start discussing. I notice the absence of Emily's voice and glance at her; she's staring at the rest of the team, a small smile on her face. She shifts slightly and for fear of getting caught staring, I turn away and vow to myself that while in the round table room no looking above her hands. _

"_Alright," I interrupt the team's preliminary profile. "Wheels up in twenty." I get up and leave not sparing her another glance and forcing my gaze forwards. I walk briskly towards my office before shutting the door.'_

"Hotch?" I hear Emily say. I look over at her and see she is looking at me in curiosity.

I clear my throat, "Yes?"

"We need to turn here," she says simply. I turn my head forwards and sure enough we've made it to the airport. I turn the car into the lot and kill the engine. Before I can say a word Emily has hopped out and is making her way to the plane; dark hair blowing like crazy in the wind. I get out of the SUV and make my way towards the plane as well; hoping she'll do it, hoping I didn't ruin my chances.

She doesn't look back.

Not once.


	4. Chapter 4

The case had gone by easily, and we had caught the guy after two days of digging and with help of Garcia's mad computer skills. Aaron had partnered me with Morgan in the field or Reid while at the precinct. I know he isn't quite sure about me yet but I don't know if it's from the whole night out thing or because I'm a new agent. Everyone else seems to have let me into the ranks with little hesitation but it's him I want the approval of. Right now I am currently on the plane with the rest of the team on our way home. JJ is sitting across from me talking to me about—oh wait…

"Hmm..." I interrupt. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

She simply gives me a smile and a quiet sigh before she repeats what she was saying, "I said that you did a good job these past few days and you seem to work really well with Morgan and Reid."

I nod, "Yeah, but I'm not sure agent Hotchner is going to approve of me being on the team. He didn't even know about me joining." As I say this we both glance over at Hotch who is sitting by himself. His head is leaned back against the seat, his broad chest rising and falling steadily as if he was asleep. As if sensing us looking he, or maybe he had been listening, who knows, he opens his eyes and turns towards us. JJ turns her head away quickly but I meet his gazes for the first time it seems in the past few days. His dark eyes are questioning but as I feel the blush creeping into my cheeks, I turn away.

JJ looks at me seriously as I turn back to her, "Hotch will come around." She smiles, "He always does eventually."

She curls into her seat at a more comfortable angle and closes her eyes. I do the same but I sigh, willing myself not to sneak another peak as I feel his eyes boring into my skin, sending shivers up and down my spine.

I know I have to put him out of my mind. He's my boss. I just can't seem to get those sinfully soulful eyes out of my mind.

…

I slowly come into consciousness and feel a hand on my shoulder; I look blearily up at the owner of the hand rubbing sleep from my eyes and am surprised to its Aaron. I clear my throat and sit up, "Yes Hotch?"

"We've landed; everyone else is already off the plane." I'm painfully aware of his hand still on my shoulder and I shift my feet out from under me, standing up.

"Thanks for waking me," I say folding my blanket quickly and grabbing my book before following him off the plane. "Do you think you could give me a ride?" He looks at me questioningly, "You know since my car is still at Quantico."

"Of course," He says, leading me towards the SUV. He doesn't open my door this time and I watch as he gets in on his side, rubbing his temple lightly.

I get in, "Do you need some Advil or something?" I ask.

"No, thanks, just a little tired is all. Plus I've got a lot on my mind." I nod and he falls silent as he starts the engine; he takes off in the direction of Quantico. He doesn't say anything further and I pull my jacket closer around me, keeping my eyes focused on the scene zooming by.

It takes a short time to get back to Quantico and when we do Hotch parks the SUV. We both get out and I start walking towards my car. "Agent Prentiss, wait," he calls.

I turn and see him standing by the SUV, he starts walking towards me. When he gets within talking distance I ask, "Yes?"

He pauses a moment and sticks out his hand; I shake it hesitantly; "I just wanted to let you know that you did well on your first case with the BAU."

"Thank you Agent Hotchner, I hope to continue to do well during my position on the team. They are a wonderful group of people."

He nods, "That they are."

We stand in an awkward silence for a few moments before I go to leave, "Have a good night sir."

I take a few steps before I hear his voice again, but this time it's different, lower, and huskier. "Emily," He says; it sends shivers down my arms. I hear him moving closer and feel his hand on my arm; he pulls me to face him slowly. He leans close and his hand moves from my upper arm to my hand, now he's close enough to kiss. He stops centimeters from my face before he stops, "I'm sorry," he whispers. He gives my cheek a small kiss and let's go of my hands. Surprised I feel something in my hand. I look down and see an envelope; when I look back up in confusion I see him already halfway across the garage heading to towards the FBI building. He stops as he pulls open the doors and looks back. He gives me a small smile before disappearing from sight. I head towards my car and wonder what is in the envelope.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Part of the following passage I got off a Hotchniss video, it's called 'Hotch/Prentiss-Aaron's letter to Emily' so check it out to get a better picture of what I was trying to portray._**

**_Disclaimer: Ownership of criminal minds has not changed since the beginning of this story so none of it is really mine, I'm just borrowing it. _**

_If you're reading this that means I've given my letter to you, good for me. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. You see I met someone a few days ago, I said one thing, and she pulled me in for a dance. Next thing I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life in the middle of that dance; we were out of breath half the time but it had been incredible. Sure I don't know her that well but from what I've witnessed she's crazy. She's highly neurotic, a great deal of maintenance required. I want to spend my time seeing that alluring smile and being the reason it reaches her eyes every time. She is you, and I felt that if I didn't tell you now, with us being us, we'd drift apart. And we'd leave this wonderful thing that is happening here. And that scares the crap out of me. Even with my wife I didn't feel these things. I don't want to lose the connection we had as we spun around to your favourite song. I don't know how to do this, or how dorky it may sound but whatever we had, to think that it could be gone because of things I've done and said, well that guilt would strangle my soul. If I'm not with you right now, I have a feeling we'll get lost alone, because people have a way of blinking and missing the moment. I don't know what's going to happen with us, and I don't know why you'd want to risk a leap of faith on the likes of me. But damn you smell good, like home. That's got to count for something right._

_Faithfully yours,_

_Aaron._

I seal the letter in the envelope and glance at her where she is lying in her seat. Her breathing has evened out and her eyes are fluttering behind her eyelids as she's dreaming. She shifts and makes a soft whimpering noise. I take this time to study her like the profiler I am. She's a transfer neither I nor Dave signed off on, but her paper work was complete so either her mother had pulled some strings or this was Strauss' doing. Her hair, which I've noticed she wears down most of the time save for when she's in the field is curled softly, resting on her shoulders. Her arm is propped up and she is resting her head on it. The blanket she has on has slipped down her shoulders to pool on her lap; she is shivering lightly so I do the gentlemanly thing and get up. I walk over to her quietly and pull the blanket up to her shoulders; she shifts again and I freeze, I hope to God she isn't a light sleeper. She doesn't wake though and I stand there for a bit just watching her. As I turn to go back to my seat I catch a glimpse of movement, it's Dave. He gives me a smirk as I walk over to where he sits.

"You know, if I was anyone else, what you just did might have been considered creepy. I didn't take you as someone who watched people sleep." I shoot a glance at Emily and sigh.

"She must think I hate her," I admit.

Dave raises an eyebrow, "Do you?"

I pause, "I don't hate her."

"There is a very fine line between hate and love Aaron."

I nod, "Believe me Dave, I know."

…

The plane touches down and I see Reid rub his eyes. Reid get ups and walks over to Morgan than Dave and then goes over to where the girls are, "Reid, I'll wake them, remember what happened last time you tried to wake JJ up."

He runs a hand through his hair, "Yeah, she punched me." Morgan and Dave grin at him as the three of them get off the plane. I walk over.

"JJ," I shake her shoulder lightly. "We've landed." She groans, stretches her arms above her head and arches her back like a cat. "You good," She nods and rubs her eyes, getting up. She walks off the plane as gracefully as she can half asleep and I watch her walk up to Dave and start talking. Dave nods and they get in his SUV.

I turn to Emily and take a breath in, "Prentiss," I say quietly. She doesn't stir, not one muscle movement. I place my hand on her shoulder hesitantly and shake her shoulder; this time she does move.

She looks up at me squinting and rubs sleep from her eyes; she clears her throat and sits up. "Yes Hotch?" Her voice is still husky with sleep and its sound rings in my ears.

"We've landed; everyone else is already off the plane." Emily shifts her feet out from under her and stands; my hand falls from her shoulder.

"Thanks for waking me," she says folding her blanket and grabbing her book. I grab the letter before leaving the plane with her right behind me. "Do you think you could give me a ride?" She asks me, I give her a questioning look, "You know since my car is still at Quantico." Right because I insisted I drive her here.

"Of course," I say going to walk over to my side. I rub my temple while getting in, trying to dispel thoughts of her from jumping up. I give her a glance and see hurt in her eyes before they blank.

"Do you need Advil or something?" She asks, getting in.

"No, thanks, just a little tired is all. Plus I've got a lot on my mind." She nods her head and we both fall silent. I start the engine and take off in the direction of Quantico. Out of the corner of my eye I see her looking out the window.

When I get to Quantico I kill the engine and we both get out and she starts walking towards her car. I have to say something quick before she's gone and I finger the letter in my hands, "Agent Prentiss wait."

She turns towards me but doesn't move so I start walking towards her, "Yes?" She asks her voice low.

I pause before sticking out my hand, "I just wanted to let you know that you did well on your first case with the BAU."

"Thank you Agent Hotchner, I hope to continue to do well during my position on the team. They are a wonderful group of people."

I nod, "That they are."

We stand in an awkward silence for a few moments before she goes to leave, "Have a good night sir."

She takes only a few steps before I speak again, but this time something in my voice has changed. "Emily," I watch her freeze. I take that as a good sign and move closer. When I reach her I reach out a grab her arm, pulling her around to face me. Her eyes if possible have gotten darker; I lean in close. My hand moves from her upper arm to her hand I slip the envelope into her hand without her noticing. My eyes flick from hers to her kissable lips, I lean in closer. "I'm sorry," I whisper. I kiss her soft cheek gently before letting go of her hand; she looks down in curiosity and I take that as my moment to leave. I head towards the building to grab some things before heading home. I feel her eyes on me and when I get to the doors I stop; I turn towards her, meeting her gaze one last time. I give her a small smile before heading into the building. As soon as I'm out of sight, I breathe a sigh of relief and apprehension. I head for the elevators hoping I made the right choice.


	6. Chapter 6

After a week of me being at the BAU the team invites me to one of their team nights out. I agree excitedly which I should have held out on because they tell me the embarrassing news next. Tonight is karaoke night and they're going to make me sing. Apparently even the sophisticated members of the most elite profiling team like to embarrass the newbie. I'd still agreed and I'd follow through with the promise, besides it will help me get to know my new team… and Aaron.

I spend a while on my outfit, I just can't decide what to wear and finally I place a call to my new friends,

"Jareau," JJ answers after three rings.

"Hey JJ, its Emily, Are you busy right now?"

She pauses and I hear rustling as she shifts the phone, "Just getting ready for tonight why?"

This time I pause, "Well, I, um, you know, I was wondering—"

She cuts me off, "You need help picking an outfit for tonight?"

I breathe a sigh of relief, "Yeah, would that be a problem?"

"Not at all, want me to call Garcia?"

I smile, "Sure, and JJ."

"Yeah,"

"Thanks, so much.

"No problem, we'll be right there."

I shut the phone when the line goes dead and smile to myself; it's been a while since I could just hang with a couple girlfriends on a Friday night, picking out outfits. This was going to be fun.

….

Fifteen minutes later the girls are pulling up to my house in JJ's car. I open the door to greet them after they knock and I am quite surprised when I open it. Both JJ and Garcia have piles of clothes in their arms and both sport make-up bags, slung over their shoulders.

"Woah," is all I can say as I usher them in.

"You called the cavalry," Garcia starts as I lead them into my bedroom. "And they have arrived." They both drop their loads on the bed and turn towards me.

I stand their awkwardly as they share a silent conversation with their eyes; finally JJ nods and Garcia squeals causing me to jump.

"So," she says with a sly grin and a mischievous glint in her eye. "Who are you trying to impress tonight?"

I blank, "What do you mean?"

"Well you call me to help you get ready but I'm pretty sure you've been dressing yourself for parties for a while now, so who on the team are you trying to impress." JJ adds, putting her two-sense in.

I feel the heat creeping up my cheeks as Garcia exclaims, "HA, we knew it. Is it Morgan?"

"Or Spence?" JJ asks.

"Rossi," Garcia spews out.

I shudder, "Okay first of all he's like ten years my senior; I would never crush on Rossi."

"So, who," they asks in unison. JJ clucks her tongue, "We can't help you unless you tell us who you're dressing for. The guys have specific styles just like us, and can be pretty particular."

I sigh and rub my temple, before I start pacing. After almost three laps I turn back to look at them, "It's Hotch." Their mouths drop open.

"Oh my sweet goodness," Garcia exclaims. "Let's get you ready for the boss man."

JJ heads for my closet as Garcia grabs the make-up bags. JJ ushers me over and I comply holding my hands out for the clothes she's picking. She starts tossing clothes my way, a black dress or two, a few skirts and blouses, and a couple pair of jeans. She turns me around and pushes me towards the bed again. Then she starts rummaging through her own clothes, she pulls out a few tops and then ushers me towards the bathroom, "Pick a few things then come out and show us." She demands. I nod and shut the door hanging a few things up on the shower rack; the first item I pick is a black cocktail dress. I slip it over my head and zip it up before heading out of the bathroom.

"What do you guys think?" They turn towards me from beside the bed, where it appears they were picking out their own clothes.

"It's pretty," JJ starts.

Garcia continues, "but not Agent Hotchner will swoon pretty."

"Alright," I say a little dejectedly.

I go to turn back into the bathroom but Garcia stops me, "Let me see what JJ picked you out." I nod and allow her to pass me; she walks in and goes straight for a dark pair of jeans.

She walks over smiling and holds them towards me, "turn around." I do so hesitantly and Garcia holds them up to my butt. She turns to JJ, "Swoon worthy?"

JJ grins, "Indubitably."

Garcia hands me the jeans and disappears back into the bathroom. "JJ," she calls. "I need your thoughts." JJ gives me a reassuring smile before she too disappears into the bathroom as well.

I hear muttering from the bathroom in hushed tones before they both emerge, wide smiles on their faces.

"So what did you pick," I ask trying to be nonchalant.

Garcia walks over and holds a red blouse in front of me, "this should do nicely with the jeans. Plus, it goes good with your pale skin, and dark eyes."

"Uh, that's a compliment right?" I ask hesitantly.

"Oui, oui mon cheri, now go get ready so we can get going." Garcia grins, pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Alright, alright," I laugh shutting the door.

….

After us girls did our make-up and finished getting dressed we all piled into JJ's car. Garcia had chosen a black and white dress and JJ picked a white blouse with a black a pencil skirt. Currently we are on our way to the bar.

We pull into the parking lot and JJ parks before us all get out. We make our way into the bar. The bar is dimly lit, setting the mood and I can feel the blush in my cheeks under all the patron's stares. A few guys cat call as we look for our team, "Over there," shouts JJ over the music, pointing to a back table.

I follow her finger and my gaze lands on the team. Morgan stands grinning beside a flustered looking Reid and a laughing Rossi but my eyes only stay on Aaron. He's wearing slacks and a dress shirt, held up at the collar by a red tie. I glance down at what I'm wearing one last time, pulling the blouse's hem before following JJ and Garcia over to the guys.

"Baby girl, what took you so long," Morgan says to Garcia, throwing an arm around her shoulder and handing her a beer.

"A girl's got to look perfect," She says winking at me. JJ laughs as she pulls me closer to the table before snagging Reid's drink from him.

She takes a sip, "Yuck, what are you drinking?" She asks handing him back the offending beverage.

"Something I'm going to keep ordering if it keeps you away from my drink," he jokes, smiling at her.

She smiles back and looks at me, "What do you want from the bar?"

I glance at Aaron who hasn't said a word, "You know I think I'll come with you." She nods and I follow her to the bar. We order our drinks and wait for them.

"This ought to be good," she says nodding towards two men making their way towards us before looking back at me with a smirk on her face. I smile back as the two men continue to come to us.

When they reach us JJ gives them a smile. One of the men is tall while the other is shorter, both have dark hair and blue eyes; they appear to be brothers. The taller one comes to stand beside me, while the shorter takes up position by JJ's side. The one by JJ starts talking, "So you ladies all by your lonesome?"

JJ giggles so convincingly I wouldn't have known different if not for the wink she sends my way, "Depends on whose asking," She shoots back.

The taller one who has moved closer to me leans over my shoulder, "this is Tom my brother and I'm Sam." I knew it, they were brothers.

I give him a flirty smile and respond, "I'm Emily, and this is my friend JJ."

"Can we buy your drinks for you," Tom asks nodding to the bartender as we grab our drinks.

"Of course," JJ says, smiling. She looks over at me still smiling as the guys continue to flirt with us. "Well, sorry to disappoint boys but we did come with a group and they look to be missing us," JJ says nodding her head at the table where the team is. They take that as their exit and we walk back to the table.

"Ooh," Garcia says.

Morgan finishes, "Who were you guys talking to?"

"No one important," JJ says waving a hand in dismissal.

I agree, "Yeah, but we did get free drinks out of it." We give each other cheesy high fives and the rest of the team laughs; except of course Aaron, who continues to sit there staring at his drink. The bar behind us falls silent and we all turn.

Walking onto the stage set up is a balding man holding a clip board, he walks over to the mike and starts to speak, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's ten o'clock; you know what that means." The bar erupts in cheers and laughs, "We've got a newbie in the house, and her new coworkers would like to welcome her to the stage. Can Emily Prentiss please step right up?" Oh crap. I stand rigidly still, mouth gaping and eyes wide. I feel hands on my back pushing me forward and the crowd in front of me parts right down the middle to form an aisle. I start walking forward, ducking my head down, and blushing furiously. Well this was about to get interesting.

I walk up onto the stage, "What's your song, sweetheart?" The balding man asks.

I whisper it in his ear and he nods, he walks off stage to get it ready and I glance at the crowd and at the team. My gaze meets Aaron's; I was thinking of him when I was going through songs so that's why I've decided to do it.

Its starts counting down on the mini T.V. in front of me so I step up to the mike. The song starts and I start to sing:

_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,_

_You and I might not be the best thing,_

_Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right,_

_But I still want you, want you,_

_Don't mean to taunt you, If you leave now,_

_I'll come back and haunt you,_

_You'll remember, return to sender now, now_

I try to keep my eyes off of Aaron as I sing but slowly and surely my eyes meet his.

_Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,_

_Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it._

_I've been stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_One more last try,_

_I'ma get the ending right,_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_No more last place,_

_You better get your story straight,_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

JJ and Garcia have matching grins on their faces and Morgan gives me a thumb up. At this point I'm not sure if Garcia told him about me and Aaron, or if he just likes my singing.

_I still need you, need you, don't mean to tease you,_

_If you want me, I'll come back and meet you,_

_Whisper, whisper, you must admit you want it,_

_You, you want it,_

_Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,_

_Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it._

_We've been stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_One more last try,_

_I'ma get the ending right,_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_No more last place,_

_You better get your story straight,_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

I shoot another look at Aaron and see him frowning, oh God this was not a good idea.

_Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?_

_(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)_

_Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?_

_(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)_

_Ah!_

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_One more last try,_

_I'ma get the ending,_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist_

_(testing, testing)_

_You haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_No more last place,_

_You better get your story straight,_

_You can't stop this,_

_(don't you need it, don't you want this at all)_

_And I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,_

_You and I might just be the best thing._

I finish singing and pause for a few seconds breathing heavily. The balding man walks up onto stage and starts clapping, the rest of the bar follows suit cheering loudly. I laugh breathlessly, expending the adrenaline coursing through my body. I feel shaky as I hand the mike to the man, "Well, she kind of rocked it don't you think folks?" The bar claps in response with a few wolf whistles sounding around the room. The man puts an around my shoulders, "Well thank you Miss Prentiss." I nod smiling and he releases his hold on my shoulders; I step off the stage and walk back to the team with the occasional clap on the shoulder from total strangers.

When I get to them the only one I still don't see smiling is Aaron. Rossi claps me on the shoulder, "who knew Prentiss; you were pretty good."

"I agree completely," Garcia says, giving me a hug.

"Well," Morgan starts. "I guess embarrassing you didn't work." JJ laughs at his comment.

Still feeling like I'll explode if I don't get moving I suggest dancing. "Totally," JJ says, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the dance floor.

We start moving to the beat, just having a good time dancing and occasionally we see Morgan swing by with a new girl. That is until I feel hands on my waist, gripping tight and swaying their hips against me. I break free of their grip and whip around; I stop short, it's Sam from the bar.

"Don't touch me," I growl. He gives me a smirk and moves closer.

He grabs me by the arms and pulls me closer to him, "C'mon baby, I know you want it," he goads. "Why don't we get out of here for the night?" He doesn't wait for my answer as he starts pulling me towards the door. I dig in my heel, which was pretty hard to do, and yank him to a stop.

"Let me go now, before anyone has to get hurt."

"It's alright, it's not like I'm going to hurt you or any-"

I cut him off, "I said let me go."

"No," he starts pulling me again. I turn my head trying to find anyone from my team. I see them all heading for us, worried looks on their faces. "Move, now," Sam whispers harshly still pulling me; we're almost at the door.

Out of nowhere, Aaron appears by my side, "the lady said let her go." He growls threateningly.

Sam stops pulling and turns to him, "Not your fight dude, she's mine for the night."

I finally pull my hand from his, "I'm not anyone's."

Sam lunges toward me but Aaron is quicker, he steps between me and Sam and grabs Sam's outstretched arm. He twists it roughly causing the offending man to yelp in pain. Aaron lets go and pushes Sam away but Sam the persistent bugger comes right back fists swinging. Aaron ducks and places a well-aimed blow to Sam's stomach, Sam keels over in pain. Aaron pushes Sam into a wall, holding him with an arm across his throat, "Touch her or anyone else in this bar again and I will break your nose." Aaron releases his hold and steps back.

Sam turns to me, "can't even settle your own fights?" he taunts, stepping closer.

As Aaron goes to punch him again I put a hand on his chest, "allow me." I spin around and my fist connects with Sam's face. Blood gushes from his nose as he holds it in horror.

"You punched me," he gurgles out.

I push him back a few steps, "I can handle myself thank you very much, but I'd go fix your nose before you get blood on my outfit. Or else I'll hit you where it really hurts." He hobbles away muttering under his breath.

I turn to Aaron when Sam is out of sight, "thank you." The rest of the team arrives.

"You okay Em," JJ asks.

I nod, "yeah all good."

"I think it's time we head home," Rossi says. We all nod and make our way to the parking lot.

"Prentiss, can I talk to you for a minute?" Aaron asks.

I nod before turning to the girls, "I'll be at the car in a minute." They give me thumbs up and wide smiles, I roll my eyes as they walk away whispering. I turn back to Aaron, "Yes?"

He looks nervous, but you'd never get that from his body language; you can see it in his eyes. He runs a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry if I was out of line in there; I don't know what came over me."

I wave a hand, "No, I want to thank you. My mind blanked for a few seconds there and I don't know what would have happened."

We stand for a few seconds, "If that's all you wanted me for the girls are waiting, so I'd better go." I turn away a frown forming on my face.

Before I can blink I'm up against the wall, his hands on my arms, his warmth seeping into me where we touch. His hands move from my arms to my waist, his eyes dark when they meet mine. He leans closer our faces inches apart, his voice is breathless when he speaks, "If you want me to stop say something now."

I grab at his shirt, "don't even think about it." When our lips meet, it's as if every emotion we've been feeling since meeting is exploding. As if we are each other's air and man are his lips soft, his hands soft, his fingers digging into my back, holding me close. When we break away from each other he rests his forehead against mine, breathing heavily.

"I've got to go," I whisper.

He nods, "I'll call you later."

"Alright," I say, my heart skipping a few beats. He kisses my lips, then my cheek and finally my forehead again. I sigh, and pull away, starting to walk to where JJ and Garcia were parked. Did I sure have a bunch to tell them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey buddy, you ready to go back to your mom's house?" I ask Jack.

Jack shakes his head and buries his face in my shoulder, "No go, stay."

"I know you want to Jack, but dads going out tonight," I try.

"Who?" he asks turning his head to look at me.

"People I work with; you know like Miss Penelope and Uncle Dave."

"I play too?" he asks hopefully.

"Not today, maybe the next weekend I have you?" I finish grabbing his stuff to put by the door.

He sniffles, "okay."

I give him a hug before I hear a knock at the door. When I open the door I see Haley.

"Aaron," she greets. Then she pastes a smile on her face and stretches out her hands for Jack, "Hey baby, did you have fun?"

He nods but doesn't let go of my shirt, which is curled in his fist, "No go, stay." He repeats.

"Jack," I say quietly, working my shirt out of his hand. "I know you don't want to go yet but I will see you tomorrow; I'm picking you up for a few hours." I throw a look at Haley, daring her to argue. However she isn't looking at me.

"See baby, you can see your father tomorrow. But he has to go get ready for his grown-up party." I'm surprised she's helping me.

"Okay Jack? I love you." He wraps his arms tight around my neck in a hug and then kisses my cheek.

"Love you too daddy." He opens his arms for his mother and I let her take him. I grab his bag and walk them to the car, throwing the bag in the trunk while Haley buckles Jack in. I walk around to kiss him before she closes the door.

After its shut she turns to me, "I thought you wanted him this weekend."

"I did… I do but the team is welcoming a new member and wanted me to come." I pause, "I don't have to explain myself to you. I'll be picking him up tomorrow at nine please have him ready." I turn and walk back up to my house, ignoring the slam of her car door and the crunch of gravel as she pulls away.

A few seconds later I turn back to my driveway when I hear a car pull up and the door being opened then closed. I had expected it to be Haley, coming back to yell at me about something new but I am surprised when I don't see Haley but instead see Dave. He saunters up to where I'm standing, "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Can't a coworker ever visit his friend?" He says casually. "May I come in?"

"Sure," I say hesitantly. We walk up to the house and go in; I shut the door before turning to look at Dave. However he's disappeared, I hear cupboards opening and closing and follow the sound into my kitchen. I see Dave rummaging through stuff, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you," he replies, closing everything and turning towards me.

"So why are you here exactly?" I ask after a moment's pause.

He gives me a smirk, "You want to impress Emily, right? Well you haven't dated for a while so I figured you'd need some help getting ready."

"We're not a bunch of girls Dave; I can pick out my own clothes."

"I'm not saying you can't but it doesn't hurt to have a little help every now and then," he argues.

I sigh and run a hand down my face, "fine. My room's the last on the left."

He grins and walks down the hall calling over his shoulder, "I won't be long, stop worrying."

He's gone for five minutes max before I hear him calling me, I walk towards my room hesitantly and when I get there I see a dress shirt and slacks on the bed.

"There, get dressed, do your make-up, whatever you do, but be at the bar by eight thirty," with that sentence he leaves and a minute later I hear the front door open then close.

I move to pick up the clothes; for once I am actually kind of nervous.

…

I drive to the club and when I walk in I see Rossi, Morgan and Reid at a back table. I make my way over and am only sitting there a few minutes before I feel Dave's elbow on my arm and look up at him. He nods his head towards the door and when I look I catch sight of the girls. They are standing in the doorway looking around for us. As I see JJ's gaze land on our table I look at the cup in my hands; refusing to look at _her_ for fear of what I might say.

"Baby girl, what took you so long," Morgan says to Garcia.

"A girl's got to look perfect," She says.

JJ laughs and moves closer to the table, pulling Emily with her. After a second in silence she speaks again, "Yuck, what are you drinking?" She asks speaking to Reid.

"Something I'm going to keep ordering if it keeps you away from my drink," he jokes.

She smiles back and looks at Emily, "What do you want from the bar?"

I can feel Emily's eyes on me, "You know I think I'll come with you." She nods and Emily follows her to the bar. I look up to see them ordering from the bar.

I watch as JJ nods her head towards two men as they make their way over to the girls. I can't tear my eyes away as I watch them flirt with each other; moving closer together. The taller of the two, closer to my Emily then I liked.

I pause in my frustration; my Emily? When had she become my Emily? I really needed to rein this alpha male dominance in quick.

The two guys that had been flirting with my team walks away and then the girls start walking towards us.

"Ooh," Garcia says.

Morgan finishes, "Who were you guys talking to?"

"No one important," JJ says waving a hand in dismissal.

Emily agrees, "Yeah, but we did get free drinks out of it." they give each other cheesy high fives and the rest of the team laughs; except of course for me. I stare deep into the bottom of my glass as if it held on the answers and can feel Emily's eyes on me. The bar behind us falls silent and we all turn.

Walking onto the stage set up is a balding man holding a clip board, he walks over to the mike and starts to speak, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's ten o'clock; you know what that means." The bar erupts in cheers and laughs, "We've got a newbie in the house, and her new coworkers would like to welcome her to the stage. Can Emily Prentiss please step right up?" Oh crap. Emily stands rigidly still, mouth gaping and eyes wide, Garcia and JJ push her forward and the crowd in front of her parts right down the middle to form an aisle. She starts walking forward, ducking her head down, and blushing furiously. Well this was about to get interesting.

She walks up onto the stage, "What's your song, sweetheart?" The balding man asks.

She whispers it in his ear and he nods, he walks off stage to get it ready and I see her glance at the crowd and at the team. My gaze meets Emily's and I feel my heart jump; I was wondering what song she picked when its starts counting down on the mini T.V. in front of her. She steps up to the mike. The song starts and she follows, starting to sing:

_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,_

_You and I might not be the best thing,_

_Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right,_

_But I still want you, want you,_

_Don't mean to taunt you, If you leave now,_

_I'll come back and haunt you,_

_You'll remember, return to sender now, now_

I try to keep my eyes off of her as she sings but slowly and surely my eyes meet hers.

_Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,_

_Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it._

_I've been stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_One more last try,_

_I'ma get the ending right,_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_No more last place,_

_You better get your story straight,_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

JJ and Garcia have matching grins on their faces and Morgan gives her a thumb up. I feel somehow as if she picked this song about us.

_I still need you, need you, don't mean to tease you,_

_If you want me, I'll come back and meet you,_

_Whisper, whisper, you must admit you want it,_

_You, you want it,_

_Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,_

_Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it._

_We've been stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_One more last try,_

_I'ma get the ending right,_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_No more last place,_

_You better get your story straight,_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

I frown at the thought; as much as I want it to happen it can't. I'm her boss.

_Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?_

_(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)_

_Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?_

_(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)_

_Ah!_

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_One more last try,_

_I'ma get the ending,_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist_

_(testing, testing)_

_You haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_No more last place,_

_You better get your story straight,_

_You can't stop this,_

_(don't you need it, don't you want this at all)_

_And I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,_

_You and I might just be the best thing._

She finishes singing and pauses for a few seconds breathing heavily. The balding man walks up onto stage and starts clapping, the rest of the bar follows suit cheering loudly. I watch and listen as she laughs breathlessly, expending the adrenaline coursing through her body. I feel shaky as she hands the mike to the man, "Well, she kind of rocked it don't you think folks?" The bar claps in response with a few wolf whistles sounding around the room. The man puts an around her shoulders and I hold back a growl, "Well thank you Miss Prentiss." She nods smiling and he releases his hold on her shoulders; she steps off the stage and walks back to the team with the occasional clap on the shoulder from total strangers.

When she reaches us I'm still not smiling. Rossi claps her on the shoulder, "who knew Prentiss; you were pretty good."

"I agree completely," Garcia says, giving her a hug.

"Well," Morgan starts. "I guess embarrassing you didn't work." JJ laughs at his comment.

Out of the blue as if the adrenaline is coursing through her veins still she suggests dancing. "Totally," JJ says, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor.

She starts moving to the beat, just having a good time dancing and occasionally I glance around see Morgan swing by with a new girl. That is until I see the man from earlier grabbing onto Emily's waist, gripping tight and swaying their hips together. She breaks free of this grip and whips around; she stops short seeing who it is.

"Don't touch me," I hear her growl. He gives her a smirk and moves closer.

He grabs Emily by the arms and pulls her closer to him. He says something that I don't hear, but I can see that he doesn't wait for an answer as he starts pulling her towards the door. She digs in her heel, and yanks him to a stop.

"She starts arguing with him and before I knew it I'm out of my seat, slamming my drink on the table and start making my way towards them.

He starts pulling her again. I watch her turn away, obviously trying to find anyone from my team. They are all following behind me, worried looks on their faces.

I don't know what overcomes me as I start to speak, "the lady said let her go." I growl threateningly.

The man stops pulling and turns to me, "Not your fight dude, she's mine for the night."

She pulls her hand from his, "I'm not anyone's."

The man lunges towards her but I'm quicker, I step between her and him and grab his outstretched arm. I twist it roughly causing the offending man to yelp in pain. I let go and push him away but he the persistent bugger comes right back fists swinging. I duck and place a well-aimed blow to his stomach, he keels over in pain. I push him into a wall, holding him with an arm across his throat, "Touch her or anyone else in this bar again and I will break your nose." I release my hold and step back.

The man turns to Emily, "can't even settle your own fights?" he taunts, stepping closer.

As I go to punch him again she put a hand on my chest which causes it to tingle, "allow me." She spins around and her fist connects with his face. Blood gushes from his nose as he holds it in horror.

"You punched me," he gurgles out.

She pushes him back a few steps, "I can handle myself thank you very much, but I'd go fix your nose before you get blood on my outfit. Or else I'll hit you where it really hurts." He hobbles away muttering under his breath.

She turns to me when the man is out of sight, "thank you." The rest of the team arrives.

"You okay Em," JJ asks.

She nods, "yeah all good."

"I think it's time we head home," Rossi says. We all nod and make our way to the parking lot.

"Prentiss, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask abruptly, surprising even myself.

She nods almost hesitantly before turning to the girls, "I'll be at the car in a minute." They give her thumbs up and wide smiles, I roll my eyes as they walk away whispering. She turns back to me, "Yes?"

I feel nervous, and I hope she doesn't notice as I run a hand through my hair, "I'm sorry if I was out of line in there; I don't know what came over me."

She waves a hand, "No, I want to thank you. My mind blanked for a few seconds there and I don't know what would have happened."

We stand for a few seconds, "If that's all you wanted me for the girls are waiting, so I'd better go." She turns away and I can see the frown forming on her face.

Before I can even comprehend what I'm doing I have her up against the wall, my hands on her arms, her warmth seeping into me where we touch. My hands move from her arms to her soft waist, her eyes are dark when they meet mine. I lean closer our faces inches apart, my voice sounding breathless when I speak, "If you want me to stop say something now."

She grabs at my shirt, "don't even think about it." When our lips meet, it's as if every emotion we've been feeling since meeting is exploding. As if we are each other's air and man are her lips soft, her hands soft, my fingers digging into her back, holding her close and not wanting to let go. Her arms snake around my neck and clasping behind it, pulling me closer. When we break away from each other I rests my forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

"I've got to go," she whispers.

I nod, "I'll call you later."

"Alright," she says, my heart skipping a few beats. I kiss her lips, then cheek and finally her forehead again. She sighs softly, and pulls away, starting to walk to where JJ and Garcia were parked. How I hoped she wouldn't tell them what we just did. I turn back and see Rossi, Morgan and Reid standing by their respective rides. All have goofy grins on their faces…even Reid. Great!

**A/N: So, for starters, I don't own the song, don't shoot me, I don't need it. Secondly I have no excuse for not writing in forever but in the best interests of my procrastinating endeavors, I have exams coming up and way too much work to do which helped, 'motivate' me to finish this chapter. Hoped you liked it! **


End file.
